Efecto mariposa
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Dicen que la más mínima perturbación en el orden natural de las cosas es lo que causa los mayores cambios. Que una minúscula ficha de dominó puede derrumbar imperios enteros. Que los detalles más imperceptibles son capaces de desembocar en terribles catástrofes o inigualables maravillas. Es la teoría del caos. El efecto mariposa. Y nadie está a salvo de él.


_Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer:** Potterverso perteneciente a la célebre J. K. Rowling.

 **WI?:** ¿Y si al quedarse Colin Creevey a luchar en el colegio la historia de la Segunda Gran Batalla de Hogwarts hubiera cambiado?

 **Palabras:** 2438 según Word.

 **N/A:** He titulado este fic " _Efecto mariposa_ " porque vi en él la oportunidad de demostrar que un pequeño cambio, por insignificante que sea, puede tener efectos inmensos, algunos de ellos especialmente trágicos.

* * *

Dicen que la más mínima perturbación en el orden natural de las cosas es lo que causa los mayores cambios. Que una minúscula ficha de dominó puede derrumbar imperios enteros. Que los detalles más imperceptibles son capaces de desembocar en terribles catástrofes o inigualables maravillas.

Es la teoría del caos. El efecto mariposa.

Y nadie está a salvo de él.

Las cosas podrían haber ocurrido de una forma completamente distinta, pero no lo hicieron. Sucedieron exactamente como yo voy a contaros. Y cualquier otra versión no es más que un quizá perdido en el frágil y colorido aleteo de los caprichos del destino.

Era 2 de mayo de 1998.

Hogwarts esgrimía profundos lamentos, sintiendo sus muros temblar bajo los embistes de una guerra que no merecía. La noche era limpia y aparecía cuajada de estrellas y miedo. El aire vibraba con el fragor de la batalla, atravesado por gritos y maldiciones de toda clase. Inconmensurables montañas de escombros dificultaban el movimiento de ambos bandos, formando barricadas de grotescas formas. Grandes boquetes en las paredes y tejados permitían que la anaranjada luz del interior del castillo escapase para volatilizarse como polvo en la fría oscuridad que reinaba fuera.

Arriba, en uno de los pisos superiores, un chico corría con la muerte lamiéndole la espalda. En su frenética carrera lanzaba constantes hechizos a sus espaldas, tratando en vano de obstaculizar el camino del mortífago que le perseguía sin tregua. El joven no se rendía, y saltando armaduras y cuerpos caídos seguía alejándose tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían de aquel despiadado mago que reía con fuerza. La corbata roja y dorada apenas le dejaba respirar, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo su carrera, como tampoco lo hizo el estruendo que provocó una vieja cámara de fotos al descolgarse de su cuello y reventar contra el suelo.

El nombre de aquel chico era Colin Creevey. Y ni su condición de león parecía insuflarle el suficiente valor a sus huesos.

Cuando Colin se encontró en un pasillo sin salida, dio media vuelta como un rayo en busca de otra posible opción, pero toda esperanza quedó eclipsada por la figura del mortífago que sonreía pérfidamente a apenas un par de metros de distancia.

Se trataba de un verdadero depredador, y Colin era solo otra más de sus presas seguras. Tragando saliva, se aferró a su varita, dispuesto a presentar batalla hasta el último segundo.

La tenacidad del chico hizo reír de nuevo al mortífago, que parecía cruelmente divertido con la situación. Estudió lentamente a su futura víctima con la mirada regodeándose en el miedo que quemaba sus pupilas.

Y para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que ese fuego no estaba solo en los ojos del Gryffindor ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡ _Incendio_! —gritó Colin, y las llamas saltaron de la punta de su varita como liebres ígneas. El mortífago retrocedió, desviando el hechizo con un movimiento limpio de muñeca pero no pudiendo evitar que las lenguas de fuego arañaran sus dedos y le hicieran gruñir de dolor.

—Maldito mocoso… —siseó furioso antes de trazar un corte en el aire con su varita. La maldición fue tan rápida, tan explosiva y tan directa que Colin apenas la vio venir. Y en un último intento desesperado de seguir con vida, el muchacho volvió a repetir el hechizo anterior, provocando nuevas llamas que el mortífago apartó con insultante facilidad mientras la luz verde colisionaba contra el pecho del Gryffindor.

Colin Creevey se desplomó sobre el suelo en el preciso instante en que una aterrada Ravenclaw de rasgos asiáticos aparecía por el extremo opuesto del corredor. Al ver caer a su joven amigo, Cho Chang gritó con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Colin!

El mortífago giró sobre sus talones, localizando a Cho en el acto. La bruja apretó la varita mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas de impotente rabia. Pero el mago oscuro ya no tenía paciencia para juegos.

Sin pensárselo un segundo, atacó a la chica.

—¡ _Avada Kedavra_!

Ese fue el punto de inflexión en la historia. El pequeño cambio que lo significó todo. El insignificante detalle que derivó en desastre. El frágil aleteo de las alas de la mariposa que provocó huracanes al otro lado del mundo.

Porque en ese preciso instante, una explosión de proporciones impensables estalló en ese sector del castillo. El mortífago perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre una rodilla al verse sacudido por el temblor y la maldición se desvió, atravesando los cristales del ventanal más cercano y saliendo disparada hacia el exterior. Iluminando con su letal brillo verde el muro más cercano, aquella imperdonable golpeó cruelmente la espalda de un mago pelirrojo que luchaba sin descanso. Estaba solo frente a una mortífaga de pequeña estatura, pero pese a que la balanza se inclinaba a su favor en aquel combate, todo acabó para él cuando la maldición mordió su carne desprotegida.

Y así, George Weasley murió asesinado por accidente en el mismísimo segundo en que una segunda explosión embestía el ala opuesta del castillo, cobrándose la vida de su hermano gemelo.

Irónico destino, que trae al mundo a dos personas juntas y, de igual forma, se las lleva exactamente a la vez. Aunque ellos jamás lo sabrían. Porque no disponían de más tiempo.

Si las desgracias que aquella noche asolaron a la familia Weasley hubieran acabado ahí…

Pero no. Porque el destino, además de irónico, también es infantil. Tiene antojos. Caprichos, podríamos llamarlos. Y en ese momento se divertía jugando con el dolor de una mujer de cabellos de fuego que acababa de ver la luz desaparecer en los ojos de su hijo.

Molly corrió hacia el cuerpo de George incapaz de oír las voces de su marido llamándola. No podía escuchar nada a su alrededor, porque un desgarrador grito le saturaba los tímpanos. Era un alarido pleno, muerto, terrible, la más pura y desnuda escenificación del dolor. Y solo cuando sintió su propia voz romperse, Molly se dio cuenta de que era ella misma la que gritaba.

Dicen que no existe horror mayor en este mundo que la que padece una madre al ver sufrir a su hijo. Tomando esto como cierto, presenciar su muerte tiene que ser por fuerza el pesar más insoportable que una mujer puede aguantar.

Pero mientras Arthur corría hacia su derrotada esposa que lloraba abrazada al cadáver de su hijo, la mortífaga con la que George había estado combatiendo, y que se había quedado momentáneamente paralizada por la sorpresa al ver a su rival caer sin razón aparente, se recuperó del desconcierto inicial y apuntó a Molly con la varita.

—¡ _Expelliarmus! —_ la voz surgió de la nada, segura y potente. Tan pronto como la mortífaga se encontró desarmada, un segundo encantamiento siguió al primero—. ¡ _Incarcerous_!

Oliver Wood saltó junto a Molly contemplando satisfecho el resultado de su obra, con la bruja derrumbada y fuertemente atada por gruesas sogas.

Wood se giró hacia la desconsolada mujer para preguntarle por su estado, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer el rostro del muchacho al que se aferraba.

—George… —susurró, sintiendo que un bloque de plomo se descolgaba de su garganta y le hundía varios centímetros en la tierra húmeda ante la expresión mortalmente laxa de su antiguo compañero de quidditch.

Arthur les alcanzó en ese instante y constatando sus peores sospechas se dejó caer junto a su mujer, incapaz de pensar o hablar.

Quizá, si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido, los dos Weasley hubieran podido llegar a tiempo al Gran Comedor para impedir la última de las tragedias que hizo temblar los cimientos de decenas de vidas esa noche.

Porque en aquella inmensa sala que meses atrás había sido escenario de alegres y concurridas cenas pintadas de rojo, verde, amarillo y azul, luchaban ahora magos y brujas de todas las edades y procedencias.

Entre ellos, una mortífaga especialmente despiadada reía con un histerismo rayano a la demencia. Y frente a ella, Ginny Weasley trataba inútilmente de defenderse de los peliagudos ataques.

—¡Vas a morir! ¡Vas a morir! —canturreaba Bellatrix, saltando de un lado a otro. Sus movimientos casi parecían formar parte de una ensayada y cruel coreografía diseñada para acongojar a la joven bruja, que persistía en su empeño de no dejarse amilanar.

—¡Cállate! ¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Impedimenta_!

Pero cuantos más hechizos exclamaba Ginny, agotando sus fuerzas hasta la extenuación, más parecía divertirse Bellatrix. En los ojos de la mortífaga brillaba un fulgor enajenado.

—¡Sigamos jugando a los conjuros para niños pequeños! ¿Estoy acaso luchando con un bebé? ¡Ja! ¡Tu pobre y ridículo amiguito, ese mocoso de Potter, murió por creer que con esos encantamientos de primer curso podría vencer a mi señor! ¡Qué patético! ¡Qué insultante! ¡Qué estúpido por su parte! ¿Y tú quieres seguir sus pasos?

—¡He dicho que te calles! ¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Harry! ¡No te atrevas a…!

Pero las palabras de Ginny se detuvieron abruptamente cuando un _Avada Kedavra_ especialmente certero de Bellatrix estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, y la pequeña Weasley acabó rodando por el suelo con las carcajadas de la mortífaga ofuscándolo todo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? —se mofó con cáustica felicidad—. Ya me he cansado de jugar contigo. ¡Siguiente!

Y con la facilidad con la que se aplasta a un insecto demasiado molesto, Bellatrix apuntó de nuevo a Ginny y repitió la imperdonable.

Solo que esta vez, la maldición dio de lleno en el blanco.

* * *

 _ **19 años después**_

Era una apacible noche de abril. El viento acariciaba remolonamente las briznas de hierba que tapizaban el suelo, y en lo alto, gruesas nubes anunciaban tormenta.

Seis cabezas pelirrojas se arremolinaban como un ramillete de llamativas flores bajo un gran ciprés. El color ígneo de sus cabelleras contrastaba notoriamente con los tonos acerados y diluidos del cementerio.

Ante ellos se podían ver tres lápidas.

 _Fred Weasley._

 _George Weasley._

 _Ginevra Weasley._

Charlie y Percy se mantenían serios y pálidos a un lado, con los ojos vidriosos y los puños apretados. Bill estrechaba entre sus brazos a un Ron adulto que era incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

Arthur y Molly estaban más atrás. Ella había acabado en el suelo hacía rato, y su marido solo había podido arrodillarse a su lado para sostener su alma ahora que su cuerpo ya había caído. Las arrugas, marcas ineludibles de una vejez que se les echaba encima, atravesaban con trazos de artista los rostros del desgraciado matrimonio.

Lejos de allí, sentado en lo alto de una colina, un hombre moreno contemplaba la desoladora escena con los ojos verdes empañados por una cortina de lágrimas que se resistían a caer.

—Harry.

El aludido no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno para indicar que la había escuchado, pero Hermione supo que así había sido. Caminando despacio, la bruja se acercó a su amigo para sentarse a su lado.

—Harry —repitió, esta vez en un susurro apagado—. ¿Estás… bien?

Tan pronto como estas palabras escaparon de entre sus dientes, Hermione se arrepintió de haber hablado. Le pareció una pregunta estúpida para ese contexto. Estúpida, de hecho, para cualquier contexto.

Harry permaneció en silencio un par de minutos antes de que sus finos y apretados labios se despegaran para dar paso a una voz cascada y resignada.

—Como siempre —respondió. Y fue una contestación demasiado vaga como para que Hermione se diera por satisfecha. Pero sabiamente supo contener el aluvión de palabras que se agolpaban contra su paladar—. ¿Dónde están Rose y Hugo?

Hermione se retorció las manos, notando el cambio de tema.

—Con mis padres. Ron no quiere traerles al cementerio. Dice que es un lugar demasiado gris para ellos.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo aquello mejor de lo que la propia Hermione lo hacía.

El silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos, sólido e infranqueable cual paredón de hierro. Pero finalmente, Hermione no fue capaz de aguantar más.

—Harry, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Sabes que a ella no le habría gustado saber que te has rendido de esta forma. Ginny no habría querido que…

—Da igual lo que Ginny hubiera querido o no. Está muerta. Como Fred. Como George. Como cientos de personas más.

El corte de Harry, así como su tono áspero y la dureza de sus palabras, hicieron que Hermione tragara saliva.

—Ganamos la guerra. Las vidas de muchos de nuestros seres queridos fue el precio que pagamos. No es justo, pero es así.

—Nadie ganó la guerra, Hermione. No hubo vencedores. Solo supervivientes. Todos perdimos algo aquella noche. Mira hacia allí, mira a los Weasley, y atrévete a rebatírmelo.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose tonta. Sabía demasiado bien que Harry estaba en lo cierto, y que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría esa realidad.

Pero eso no significaba que tuviera que rendirse.

—Entonces —volvió a intentarlo en voz muy baja, temiendo despertar a los muertos si elevaba el tono—, entonces, Harry, si no vas a hacerlo por los que ya no están, hazlo por los vivos. Hazlo por mí. Por Ron. Por ti. Porque ya has sufrido demasiado, y mereces la oportunidad de empezar de cero. Todos la merecemos. Mira a los Weasley, como tú dices, y niégame que es injusto que sigan sufriendo diecinueve años después. Dime que no están en su derecho de ser felices. Dime que todo esto ha sido en vano, que Ginny murió para nada, y te dejaré en paz. Dímelo, Harry. Dime que sobrevivir a la guerra no tiene como compensación una vida nueva.

Harry Potter no supo qué contestar a eso.

Y, esta vez sí, Hermione se dio por satisfecha.

Incorporándose, la bruja echó una última mirada de preocupación a su mejor amigo.

—No te rendiste nunca, por duras e insoportables que fueron tus circunstancias. No lo hagas ahora que ella ha dado su futuro por el tuyo. Diecinueve años de luto son más que suficientes. Vive, Harry. Hazlo ahora que puedes. Hazlo tú, que puedes.

Y con esta reflexión flotando en el aire, Hermione dio media vuelta y descendió la colina, dirigiéndose al grupo de Weasleys que comenzaba a dispersarse dejando a sus espaldas tres lápidas solitarias, pero nunca olvidadas.

Una mariposa de intensos colores revoloteó entre los cipreses, enfrentándose con sus alegres alas polícromas al delirio gris del cementerio que tanto temor provocaba en Ron.

Como una llama de vida, la mariposa se posó sobre los nudillos de Harry, que permanecía sentado en lo alto de la colina. El mago se dio cuenta de que entre todos aquellos colores destacaba apasionadamente el rojo que años atrás le perseguía en sus sueños de romance adolescente en forma de brillante melena de fuego.

Anochecía en el cementerio mientras Harry Potter pensaba en el aleteo de la mariposa y en las caprichosas decisiones del destino.


End file.
